


Rise and Fall

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Deepthroating, Dom Kolivan, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Subdrop, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Kolivan loves taking Shiro to his limits. He gets a thrill over how much his sub trusts him, and will endure for him.What's even more rewarding, is taking care of Shiro afterwards.[Shiro hits deep subspace at the end of an intense D/s session. His Master takes good care of him.]





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> In this au Shiro and Kolivan's relationship is that Kolivan is Shiro's Dom. Once a week Shiro spends the night at Kolivan's where the engage in some intense D/s play. 
> 
> Antok is Kolivan's housemate. He makes a brief appearance. 
> 
> This was another prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> All the backstory and more for this au can be found on the series page!

 

Kolivan grips Shiro’s hair in his fingers as he yanks Shiro’s head back against the bench.

“Who’s are you?” he snarls.

“Yours!” Shiro shouts. His pupils are blown wide, making his eyes dark. His whole body rocks with every thrust of the machine fucking him. 

Shiro doesn’t break eye contact. His eyes are glossy, and his face is wet with tears and spit. 

Kolivan leans over him, listens to the sweet, slick sound of Shiro being fucked as the motor pistons the large toy into Shiro at a breakneck pace. Shiro’s shaking, mouth falling open as he struggles to keep composure. He won’t be able to hold out much longer, this Kolivan knows for sure. He’s already waited so long. 

“Good boy,” Kolivan says, and finally lets go of Shiro’s hair to stroke down his face, “you can come now.”

Shiro comes with a cry of relief, streaking white across his stomach and up onto his chest. His whole body arches as far off the bench as he can, even with his wrists and ankles restrained. Kolivan watches and drinks in every aspect of him.

He also doesn’t turn the machine off. Not yet. 

Kolivan watches the moment of release, and the relief in Shiro’s face, and then sees the second where it becomes shock and apprehension because Shiro is always so sensitive after orgasm, and Kolivan lets the machine fuck him right through it. 

Shiro’s relief turns into fear as he continues to get fucked at the same unrelenting pace. His eyes go wide and he tries to lift his head up. 

“M– Mas–  _Sir_!” he sobs, and looks at Kolivan. 

Kolivan almost dares him to safeword. But he holds Shiro’s terrified look and maintains his composure. 

“Sir, please. No more,” Shiro whimpers staring up at him, and Kolivan doesn’t move. 

Shiro is overcome and throws his head back to scream. Kolivan sees the instant he drops– where Shiro accepts this as something Kolivan has decided for him, something Shiro has no control to stop, and he loses himself to the unrelenting pleasure.

Kolivan stops the machine immediately. It comes to a stop, slowly sliding out of Shiro until the head of the toy pops free.

Shiro sobs, ragged, and gasps for air in the aftermatch. He’s shaking, and limp against his restraints. He’s crying freely, tears running down his face. His cock is mostly limp after his orgasm, and still leaking small amounts of come. 

Kolivan strokes Shiro’s face. Shiro gasps and turns to lean into the touch. His breathing is ragged, and he can’t stop crying. 

“Shh,” Kolivan soothes him, “you’re safe.”

Kolivan makes quick work of the cuffs on Shiro’s limbs, and the spreader bar between his knees. Shiro tries to curl into a ball, but his whole body is limp with exhaustion. 

Kolivan easily picks him up and holds Shiro to his bare chest. Shiro nuzzles into him, seeking skin-to-skin contact. 

Kolivan kisses the top of his head, “Good boy, good boy,” he says softly. He waits for Shiro’s sobbing to stop, until Shiro’s soothed enough that his breath is still hitching but he’s not inconsolable. And then Kolivan stands, with Shiro in his arms. 

He carries Shiro upstairs, bumping the door at the top open with his hip. Antok looks up from where he was doing a crossword puzzle.

“Oh shit,” he laughs, noticing Shiro’s trembling form, “can I have him?”

Kolivan shakes his head, not bothering to elaborate further. Sometimes they’ve shared Shiro after he’d been pushed into subspace. But today’s session was particularly harsh. Kolivan doesn’t want to traumatize his precious sub. 

“Don’t worry about cleaning up,” Antok says, and waves Kolivan off, “you take care of your boy. I got this one.”

Kolivan nods in agreement, and then takes Shiro up to the second floor. 

Shiro whimpers when Kolivan sets him down so that he can turn on the shower. He’s still shaking, in shock from the intense over-stimulation, and he looks around the room but doesn’t seem to see anything. 

“Shiro,” Kolivan orders, “eyes here.”

Shiro’s head snaps up to look at him, eyes wide. Kolivan smiles fondly, “Good boy,” he says. 

Kolivan kicks off his pants and tosses them aside. They’d been getting increasingly tight the whole session, and it’s a relief to free his cock. Shiro gasps softly when he sees it, mouth falling open, and makes to crawl over. Kolivan can’t help but smile. One house rule is that if Kolivan’s cock is out, Shiro should have his mouth on it in seconds. It’s nice to see how well Kolivan’s training has embedded itself in Shiro’s psyche.

“No,” he says firmly, “not now.”

Shiro’s lips tremble, but he stays where he is.

Kolivan doesn’t say anything more until he pulls Shiro into the shower. Shiro can barely stand, so Kolivan leans Shiro up against him and holds him under the water. Shiro has his chin tucked to his chest, and Kolivan can’t hear him under the spray, but he feels the soft touch of Shiro’s fingers to his cock. 

“Not right now,” he says, and quickly wipes down Shiro’s body with some soap. The lube is water soluble and washes away quickly, even before Kolivan reaches down between Shiro’s legs. Shiro keeps touching his cock like it’s the only thing of interest to him. He must be fighting with himself to obey Kolivan’s orders, while trying to obey the rules Kolivan trained into him.

“Okay,” Kolivan relents, “on your knees.”

Shiro drops so quickly that Kolivan has to catch him to lower him safely. He lets out a relieved sigh as he grips Kolivan’s cock in one hand and starts sucking on the head. His eyes close and his whole face goes slack with rapture. 

Kolivan wishes he could keep Shiro in this state forever. He’s the most magnificent thing that Kolivan has ever seen. And even strung-out and deep in subspace, his mouth is hot and tight and his tongue is firm with the kitten-licks he’s giving to Kolivan’s slit. 

Kolivan decides to let Shiro have this time, and to enjoy the power of Shiro being so under his power. He washes Shiro’s hair while Shiro continues to suck on his cock, and then washes his own. Shiro’s too far gone to suck his cock well enough to make him come, but the enthusiasm, and pleasure that Shiro gets from it is enough to make it worthwhile to waste the time. 

Kolivan finally grows tired of it, and turns off the water. Shiro barely notices, intent as he is on being a good boy. Kolivan has to reach out of the shower to grab a towel. 

“Do you want to be good for Master?” Kolivan asks. 

Shiro’s eyes flutter open and he pauses. 

Kolivan reaches down to grip the back of Shiro’s head, and pushes Shiro further down his cock, “Take it all the way in, just how Master likes. And hold it.”

Kolivan lets out a soft moan as Shiro slowly swallows the length of him down. He feels the warmth of Shiro’s mouth all around him, his tongue curling around the underside of his cock, the tight heat as the head slips into Shiro’s throat. Shiro doesn’t take his eyes off of him once. His nose nestles into the hair at the base of Kolivan’s cock, and he waits. Kolivan feels Shiro swallow around him, and wishes again that he could keep Shiro like this forever. 

“Beautiful,” Kolivan says. Shiro’s eyes go wide with delight. 

Kolivan towels off his hair, and then wipes himself down quickly, all while Shiro deepthroats him. Shiro’s fingertips start to dig into his thighs, signalling the limits of Shiro’s endurance. 

“Breathe,” Kolivan says, and reaches down to hold Shiro’s head in place, “like you’ve been trained.”

Shiro breathes loudly through his nose, and his nervous scratching stops. He settles back in. 

Kolivan leans down to towel off Shiro’s hair too. He has half a mind to fuck Shiro’s mouth. He  _loves_  the sight of Shiro’s lips stretched around his cock. But that would take too long. 

“Release,” Kolivan orders. Shiro reluctantly pulls off of Kolivan’s cock, moving slowly so he can pout when it finally springs free of his mouth. Kolivan already misses the heat of him.

Kolivan pulls Shiro up to finish drying him off. The adrenaline is fading, and Shiro’s eyes are heavy. He’s getting more boneless, and has to lean against Kolivan to even stand. Kolivan makes sure he’s dry before he scoops him up and carries Shiro to bed. 

Shiro always looks wonderful sprawled out in Kolivan’s bed. He’s fuck-drunk, lax and soft, with no shame for how his legs fall open or how he presents himself when he snuggles into the pillows on his stomach. 

Shiro moves easily enough as Kolivan lifts each leg and arm individually to inspect the red parts of his skin where the cuffs were. He wraps them all with salve so the marks will fade and won’t hurt Shiro later on tomorrow. He slides the cock ring off of Shiro’s soft penis. The last thing Kolivan does is spread Shiro’s ass to be sure he’s not hurt, and presses a thumb against his hole. It’s still slick. 

Shiro grunts and shifts his hips. Kolivan specifically didn’t wipe the slick from Shiro entirely, so that there’s still enough for one last fuck. 

Kolivan coaxes Shiro to roll onto his back. He spreads Shiro’s legs, lifting one knee up high enough to lift Shiro’s hips, and guides his cock in, sinking in slowly but without hesitation. Shiro’s whole body jerks and he shouts in surprise. 

“Shh,” Kolivan says, and kisses Shiro, “was Master good to you tonight?”

Shiro’s eyes are getting wet with tears again, but he nods.

Kolivan rolls his hips as he bottoms out, “Do you want to make Master happy?”

Shiro’s mouth falls open with a quiet sob. Kolivan can’t imagine how intense this must feel for him. 

“Yes,” Shiro whispers.

“Yes  _what_?” Kolivan urges.

“Yes Sir,” Shiro says.

“Good boy,” Kolivan says, and rewards Shiro with a deep thrust. Shiro gasps raggedly and drops his head back onto the pillow. 

“You are so good,” Kolivan continues, “you make your Master so happy.”

Shiro whimpers as Kolivan continues to move in him. He’s so stretched open from the toy that Kolivan doesn’t have to worry about restraining himself, and the more Kolivan fucks him, the more slick begins to leak out of Shiro. 

Kolivan continues talking to Shiro as he rocks him with every thrust. He tells Shiro about everything Shiro did to make him proud, everything Shiro did that pleased him. He tells Shiro how beautiful he is, and irresistible. Shiro cries fat overstimulated tears, and lets out wanton shrieks and sobs as his body is fucked nearly beyond what he can handle. 

Kolivan finally comes, deep inside of him. He kisses Shiro firmly as he rolls his hips through his orgasm. He wants to make sure Shiro’s filled. 

Shiro’s so worn out that he can barely kiss back. He looks dazed, and his eyes are half-lidded with fatigue. 

“What do you say to Master?” Kolivan asks.

Shiro blinks in confusion. 

“I took the time to fuck you and fill you up,” Kolivan reminds him. He’s still nestled inside of Shiro, and is now debating sleeping like this. His sub always looks radiant with a cock inside of him. Or maybe Kolivan’s biased. 

Shiro nods shallowly, and it looks like it takes every ounce of strength he has left for him to lift his head. 

“Thank you for fucking me, Master,” he says. His voice is raw from screaming through the sessions earlier. 

“You’re welcome,” Kolivan says. He sits up to pull out of Shiro, and holds Shiro’s legs open so he can see some of his come start to trickle out of his sub. 

Shiro goes quiet, and Kolivan assumes he’s fallen asleep. He moves up the bed so he can lay down beside Shiro, and pulls the blanket up to cover them both. Shiro reaches out with trembling hands, and wiggles close enough to press himself against Kolivan’s side. He lets out a happy sigh and sags into Kolivan’s arms. 

“My good boy,” Kolivan says, and kisses Shiro’s hair, “you make me so proud.”

Shiro’s too tired to even respond, or maybe he’s asleep already. Kolivan makes sure he’s tucked in, and then holds his precious sub tight in his arms as he lets himself fall asleep. 


End file.
